


Embrace the Point of No Return

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cute Couples Banter, Doing Dirty Things in Decidedly Not Private Places, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Smut, We Like a Girl who Knows What She Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Lara Jean gets turned on watching Peter play a great game.Peter gets turned on seeing Lara Jean's response to her sexy book.These desires collide in the back of a dark bus on a post-game ride home as they take a big risk.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Embrace the Point of No Return

_dancing past the point of no return_  
_let go_  
_we can free ourselves of all we've learned_

Girlfriends weren’t normally allowed on the team bus but Lara Jean was an exception. For one thing she was dating the captain, for another, her cookies were so beloved by the players that they affectionately nicknamed her “Betty Crocker” and Peter fielded lots of “is Betty coming to the game this weekend? Is she bringing Snickerdoodles? What about the Chocolate Chip Toffee ones?” interrogations. She was always welcomed on the bus with cheers by a crowd of hungry teenage boys happily grabbing the Ziploc bags she came on board with.

“Woah woah woah” Peter jumps from his seat in the back and makes his way up the aisle, “Guys back off, geez give her some breathing room.” He liked how much his friends liked his girlfriend but that didn’t mean he always appreciated the way they swarmed her, her little frame disappearing from his sight under a gaggle of cookie starved lacrosse players.

She looks at him with a grateful grin, “Hi!” she says as he reaches for her hand and pulls her through the gauntlet. “Got any left for me Covey?” “Always” she goes up on her toes to give him a quick kiss and he leads her back to the seats he’d saved for them. She slides in next to the window and pulls open her knapsack as he sits, “it’s my secret Peter Kavinsky Stash” he peers in and there’s another bag of cookies. “It’s so hot when you’re sneaky” he winks at her and she giggles, “It’s chocolate mint just for you.” “Shhhhh!” he dramatically looks around, “don’t let the cookie monsters hear you!”

***

She had seen enough lacrosse now to understand the game well enough but she was definitely an expert at was how great Peter was at it. Everything about watching him was exciting – his command of the game, his movements that were somehow both powerful and graceful, his strategic thinking and his agility. And yeah, she’s totally fine with admitting he is _so_ sexy to watch on the field – all focus and sinewy strength and once in a while he tosses a look her way, a playful grin or a head nod and she feels a little swoon race through her because damn, the hottest guy on the team is hers and watching him on the field gets her a bit hot and bothered.

He’d been on fire at the game today and their win was almost entirely owed to him. After settling in for the long ride home she basically fangirls at him about how amazing he’d played and how exciting the game was. He watches her with a smile on his face, “What’s that grin about?”

“Nothing,” he lifts her hand and gives it a kiss, “I’ve never seen you so excited about my game before, it’s cool. I like it.” Before she can respond they are interrupted by Jaime wanting to tell Lara Jean how good the chocolate chunk cookies were. Then Trevor comes to add his input followed by Sam until Peter raises his hand and starts swatting them all away as she laughs.

“Are you getting a little jealous?” He smirks at her, “I’m getting a little sleepy. Can I?” he tilts his head to her shoulder and she nods and gets her phone out as he nestles against her. She swipes to her book and he murmurs, “maybe a little jealous” as she turns and places a kiss on his forehead.

***

It’s dark out when he wakes up. The interior lights are off and the noise of his teammates have subsided as everyone is zoned out on their phones or asleep. Lara Jean is reading from her phone and the light of the screen is the only illumination. He feels drowsy and loves being so close to her inhaling her scent. His eyes flutter open and he sees her screen. She’s reading one of her romance novels and he tries to focus on the page without letting her know he’s awake. His eyes widen as he realizes it’s not a romantic part but a steamy one. She turns the page before he can finish it but the next page is even racier and he suddenly notices he can feel her breath quickening and her body is rigid next to him as if she’s trying very hard to keep herself from moving at all. He realizes she is getting turned on by what she’s reading. This makes him feel a bit voyeuristic and a lot turned on himself.

***

She should save this part until she’s alone but glancing over at Peter he’s still asleep as she admires his long lashes soft against his cheek. And it’s always hard to stop at the good part so she keeps reading and the tension that has been building for 212 pages is unraveling in long sensuous paragraphs ripe with kisses and moans, slow building thrusts and arched backs, the heroine unquenchable in her sexual appetite and her passionate lover devoted to satisfying her every desire. She finds herself re-reading the same sentence a few times because it is making her stomach twist into something she only feels when she and Peter are kissing and his hands are roaming over her body slipping under her clothes and pressing against her heated skin.

On her third reading of it she feels something – Peter’s fingers brushing lightly against her wrist. She darts a quick glance at him but his eyes are closed. Looking down she watches as his fingertips slip up the sensitive skin of her arm and back to linger at her wrist. He does this a few times and she sighs because it feels really good and when she finds her spot to continue reading the sensation of his touch plus the words make that twist thrum a little harder.

After a few minutes he shifts and she jumps slightly out of surprise. His hand moves off her wrist and down to rest on her lap. “Peter?” she whispers and in response he just rubs his head against her shoulder and makes a soft “Mmmm” sound. Her breathing feels shallow and she swipes to the next page and as she reads his hand slides off her lap and rests on her knees, his body now turned more into her and she feels his warmth all along her. Everything feels electric as her eyes dip from her screen to where his fingers have begun rubbing against the hem of her skirt and his head tilts up just a bit to nuzzle into her neck. She hears a surprised “oh!” escape from her lips and she realizes he is very awake and apparently well aware of her reading material.

***

He's let Lara Jean control everything when it comes to the physical side of their relationship. He doesn’t want to pressure her or make her nervous about her inexperience at all. He’ll initiate the innocent stuff but when they are getting a little more intimate he always lets her lead, lets her show him how far she wants to take it. But right now he feels a kind of animal urge coursing through him that he normally would push down until she was ready. Except – well it may be dark but he’s not imagining it when her knees part slightly under his touch. He stretches his fingers and grazes the inside of her thigh just above the knee – soft and undemanding then waits but she doesn’t make him wait long – her legs part even farther and he feels they are on the edge of something very different than anywhere they’ve been before.

***

The weight of his hand on her knees and the touch of his fingertips between them is making her a little dizzy but she likes it. Her phone screen dims as the story lies forgotten her whole focus now on Peter and what he’s doing to her. He’s made a fist that rests on the sliver of cushion between her legs and his thumb is rubbing gentle circles on the inside of her upper thigh. It feels so new and so thrilling and she finds it harder to sit still. She shifts slightly and he freezes and she expels a soft “no!” and is relieved when he starts to caress her again. It is such small movement but it is making her feel fevered and aroused and needy. She asks for more as she opens her legs wider and lolls her head towards his in search of his mouth.

***

He just played possibly one of the best games of his life and now Lara Jean Covey is letting him feel her up in the team bus. Not just letting, _encouraging_. He can hear her breath changing shape into tight gasps as he rises and kisses her neck. She whimpers and presses herself deeper into her seat which serves to open her up to him even more. He is tantalizingly close to her panties and can feel the heat rippling from within her and it’s driving him fucking wild. Everything about this is wrong – they are basically in public and they could so easily get caught but it’s hard to give a damn about any of that when she puts her hand on his forearm and urges him higher up her skirt.

***

It’s all just coming together like puzzle pieces that are ready to fit to one another: the intensity of their relationship; her building curiosity about what comes next; today’s game finding herself even more attracted to him, which by this point she would have thought was impossible; it’s the book with all its arousing imagery and seductive language and of course it’s Peter – the weight of his warm body pressing against her and the deliciously dangerous way he is touching her it’s all making her more daring than she’s ever been before about anything in her entire life.

***

His mouth works its way up her neck and along her jawline until he finds her ear. With his knuckle poised he whispers, “can I?” and she nods and he inhales sharply because this is really happening – he begins to move it against her panties and she whines softly. The material under his touch is thin and it only takes a slight bit of pressure to know that he has made her very wet. “Is that for me?” he murmurs as he keeps his thumb moving against her building up a tension as she squirms trying to get more. “Yessss” she hisses as she eagerly tilts her hips into his hand.

***

They are surrounded by his teammates – their classmates – boys she will see at school and in classes and around town. There are adults on the bus and if they are caught they could get suspended at the very least, mortified for the rest of high school guaranteed. But none of that is stopping her as she rocks slowly against his finger as he continues to slide it smoothly over her panties and she feels vulnerable and desperate but loved and safe. Mostly she has an intense need to release all the sparks that are merging inside her and shattering against his touch.

***

They almost get caught. Someone shuffles by to use the restroom and he yanks his hand back and rests it casually on her knee and they both instinctively pretend to be asleep. When whoever it is passes back by he checks her face to see if she’s too scared to continue and she responds by kissing him. Hard. And grabbing his wrist and directing it back to where he left off. It takes only a few more passes, seconds really before she starts quivering against him – her panties are drenched now and she is all slick slippery heat and barely contained moans. “Shhhhh baby, shhhhh” he urges as he uses his free hand to grab the back of her head and pull her into a kiss trying to swallow the sounds of her pleasure. His finger barely needs to move as she thrusts herself against him over and over coming completely undone in a shudder and a silent cry before she breathlessly crumples into him.

***

When the bus finally reaches the school parking lot they have assembled themselves into masks of normalcy. As the lights flicker on and the noise level starts to rise he whispers, “I’ve got a plan to get us out of here fast. Just follow my lead, OK?” She nods her face flushed and eyes glassy. “I love you, Peter” she murmurs and he grins, all cocky assurance “yeah, you do. “

***

With her hand firmly in his he rushes them through the crush of bodies in the aisle, “make room, move!” he hollers, “Lara Jean got motion sickness I have to get her home.” She could have laughed because she probably does look somewhat sick – her face hot and her walk unsteady. The guys all move and call after her to feel better, “thanks for the cookies Betty!” “Are you coming next game? Can we have peanut butter cookies?”

When they get to his Jeep he helps her in and slams into reverse tearing out of the parking lot. “I think,” he says as he slows down and takes a detour away from her house, “I think we just got away with it.” She laughs then and he does too and she covers her face with her hands as realization starts to hit her.

He takes a few turns before pulling into an empty lot to park. “You just came in my hand _on the bus_ ” his voice is incredulous and it makes her laugh even harder, “it was so fucking hot. Holy SHIT!” His hands pound the steering wheel, “I love you Lara Jean. You are the best girlfriend _ever_.”

“You are a bad influence Peter Kavinsky” she scolds her voice rich with affection.

“ME? Who pushed my hand up their skirt?”

“WHO put their hand on my knee?”

“You started it. You were reading that dirty book getting all aroused, and on a bus of all places, tsk tsk Covey”

“Uh, you started it by peeking at it and then taking advantage of my aroused state!” she’s leaning towards him and he’s halfway to meet her.

“If you want to get technical, you started it when you wrote me a love letter _and_ jumped me in gym class” their faces are inches apart.

“Hmmm and who suggested a fake relationship?”

“Who was so committed to the fake relationship they drew up a contract?”

“Fine. It’s a draw” her lips softly brush his. “Will you, can we do that again? Maybe not on the bus next time…”

He reaches over and slips the finger he used to get her off into the belt loop of her skirt, tugging her into him, “next time? Just tell me when and where.”

***

Right before they reach her house she says, “so, on Friday night my dad will be at a conference and Kitty is going to a dance.”

He chuckles, “No one would ever believe me, but you are _totally_ the bad influence in this relationship. And by ‘bad’ I mean ‘don’t ever change’ Covey.”

 _I love this secret language_  
_that we're speaking_  
_say it to me_  
_let's embrace the point of no return_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Magnets / Disclosure feat. Lorde (2015)
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
